Aren
by kat69d
Summary: Someone close to the guys has come back to Ipswich and nothing good happens when she's around...
1. Back In Ipswich

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy! **

This time it had only taken a couple of months to get kicked out. I didn't want to be there, like the rest of them but my parents insisted. What did they know? They spend the whole year traveling for my father's job. While they do go home to London for a month, their flat is only a one bedroom with no place for me to stay so I never go there. When I do get time off school, I go traveling myself. I might see them for a total of a week or maybe 12 days out of the year.

Since this was my 9th school in 7 years, my parents are finally fed up. Most of the other private schools in Europe wouldn't take me so they had to ship me back to the States. We had lived there until I was 10 when my father got transferred to the London office. The only family we have is my mother's sister and her son. They graciously accepted to take me in. Once Winter Break is over, I'll be able to move into the dorms and out from under the watchful eyes of my aunt.

"Miss, we're here," the taxi driver said.

I looked out at the manor and how it twinkled under the falling snow. I was definitely going to need warmer winter clothes. I don't remember a winter being this cold in Ipswich.

The taxi pulled up to the front door. I got out of the backseat and smoothed out my skirt. The large door opened and there stood my aunt with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. I hadn't seen her since my uncle's funeral a few years ago. She looked relatively the same but with some new worry lines around her eyes.

"My dear, come in from this weather. The driver will bring your bags."

"There's only three so I can help."

I grabbed my carry-on and one of the suitcases. Being at a private school for 7 years, I didn't have much personal stuff (clothes took up 2 suitcases with books and photos taking up the other one). I had to leave behind all of my electric things because the plugs were European. At least, I was able to keep my laptop since I had it custom built. I'd just need a new power cord adaptor.

The drive told me the charge and I paid him. He put my suitcases inside the foyer before leaving. When I was in, my aunt closed the door and embraced me.

"Aren, it's been too long."

"Yeah, not since…" I stopped, not finishing the sentence.

"Come in. I have a fire going and we can catch up."

I took off my coat and followed her into the other room. In the giant room, it seemed that the area used the most was that around one chair in front of the fire. There was an ashtray and an old picture of my uncle on the table beside it. I pulled a chair closer and sat down.

"So, where's Caleb?"

"Out with the boys. You weren't scheduled to come until tomorrow so I was surprised to receive the phone call from you this morning."

"I'm sorry but there was no point in waiting around in London. Mom and Dad left the day after Christmas for their trip so it was just me anyways."

Aunt Evelyn and I talked for an hour catching up. Mom hadn't told her the whole truth of why I was kicked out of this last school.

"I was caught by the headmistress in her office with her son, who's 10 years older than me. It was in the middle of a dance with the boys' school, where he's a teacher. We didn't think she'd be using the office so we used it to entertain ourselves. Afterward, she had the desk burned because she got sick every time she looked at it."

"My dear…"

"Don't start on the motherly lecture. I didn't get it from Mom so I don't expect it from you. Do you want to know what my parents did when they heard? Dad shook his head and Mom just shrugged her shoulders, muttering 'Girls will be girls.' Sometimes, I wonder why she had me."

"Because she was jealous. I had just found out that I was pregnant and she was always trying to out due me so a couple months later, she announced she was pregnant. During those nine months, she acted very thrilled to be having you but then you came and the world came crashing down around her. That's why you were mainly raised by nannies."

Now I knew the truth. I was an impulse thing. Monkey see, monkey do.

"It's getting late for me. I'm going to head up to bed. They're probably at Nicky's. There are keys on a hook inside the garage door. Take one of the cars. Go back onto the road and head into town. Turn left at the third set of lights. You'll see it half way down the block."

"Thanks."

She kissed my cheek and headed upstairs.

"I almost forgot. My room is the first door on the right coming up the stairs. Caleb's is at the end of the hall on the left. Pick anyone of the other rooms. Each has a bathroom in suite. Good night."

"'Night."

I carried my suitcases upstairs and grabbed the last one on the right, across from Caleb's. It was decorated in greens and beige, too adult-ish for my tastes.

"Good thing I'm moving into the dorms soon."

I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to head to this Nicky's. It didn't sound too dressy so I left on my jean skirt and the mint green loose, off the shoulder sweater that I wore on the plane. I washed my face and applied the little makeup that I wear. I swept up my long red hair into a messy bun and secured it with a pen. It's just one of the things that you learn to do when bored out of your mind in class.

I found the garage and saw that there was a Benz and an older Jeep Cherokee. I didn't feel right taking Aunt Evelyn's Benz so I took the Cherokee. I followed the directions Aunt Evelyn gave me and found the bar. There was a spot next to a black Hummer. It was weird to see all these large cars and SUVs because in Europe, space is limited so it's mainly small compact cars that are driven.

The snow wasn't coming down as hard as before. I nearly slipped on the stairs going in but was caught by a guy coming up behind me.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said, as I turned.

His blond hair caught the light and his eyes just shined. He gave me a smile and looked as if he was checking me out.


	2. Revenge

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

"I guess I'm not used to snow. I just moved here from Europe."

"Let me welcome you to Ipswich. I'm Aaron Abbott."

"Katherine," I said, going with my middle name. I knew Aaron from when we were kids and if I gave him my real name, I wouldn't be able to have fun playing with him.

"Why don't we go in and I'll show you around."

"Sure."

Aaron was the bane of my existence when I was younger. I had been overweight and he picked on me constantly because of it. Luckily, when I hit puberty, I grew seven inches and it seemed that all that extra weight went straight to my boobs and left me with a flat stomach. He made my life hell and now it was time for payback.

He took my hand and pulled me into Nicky's. It was crowded so he pushed me forward and guided me with a hand on the small of my back. I tried to spot Caleb but I couldn't see him.

Aaron introduced me to his friends and Kira, who had always been his hanger-oner. She didn't seem too happy that I was there. Aaron went and grabbed me a drink and I asked questions about the town.

The crowd had thinned a bit and I saw a guy that I recognized. It wasn't Caleb but I knew if he was here, Caleb was nearby. Aaron saw me looking at him.

"Those guys think they're the shit just because their ancestors founded this town," Aaron said, angrily.

"So they're trouble. I'll make sure I avoid them."

He lapped it up. I clung to him for a bit longer before I decided to strike. I kissed him deeply and then whispered in his ear.

"There's something that I need to tell you. I used to live here in Ipswich years ago and knew a girl that you mercifully teased and bullied. Would you like to know what happened to that girl?"

"Is this where you tell me she went nuts because I picked on her and I should have treated her better?"

"No. Just this," I said, before I kneed him in the groin and slapped him in the face. "I was that girl and if you had been nicer, then maybe something hot and gratifying would have happened between us instead of you on the floor, holding your balls. Oh, and the name is Aren, not Katherine."


	3. The Gang and a Crash

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

I worked my way through the crowd and found the table that I was looking for. I pretended to walk past the table and slip to land in his lap.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you. I guess I was trying to get away from that jerk Aaron as quickly as I could and didn't watch where I was going."

"What did he do now?" a blond girl asked.

"He brought up old memories that I didn't want to remember. It's OK, though. I gave him a new memory that I don't think he'll soon forget. It's not often that you're kneed."

"For Aaron, it's probably more often than you realize. What did he do to deserve that?"

"He used to call me Porky Pig, Aren the Large, and Elephant."

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Caleb said, as he got up and pulled me into a hug.

Everyone at the table just looked at us. It was obvious that the guys had completely forgotten about me. I retook my seat in Reid's lap and waited for Caleb to introduce me.

"This is my cousin, Aren. You should remember Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. This is Sarah, my girlfriend, and Kate, Pogue's girlfriend."

"Hey. Do you mind that I sit here, Reid? Your lap's a lot more comfortable than a chair."

"You can sit in my lap anytime."

I shifted slightly to see if I could get a rise out of him. I felt a puff of air on the back of my neck so I knew that I had.

"I came a day early. There wasn't anything to do in London. So what's new with you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You've changed a lot though," Pogue said.

"Why, thank you. All Aaron could do was stare at my chest and probably wonder how long it would take to get me in the sack."

"Kinda sounds like someone else we know," Kate commented.

"Hey. I'm nothing like that. Girls just seem to gravitate towards me," Reid said.

"So what are you doing back here? I thought your family moved to Europe."

I went into the story of why I'm here but left out the reason for being kicked out before changing subjects to the guys. They filled me in on what's happened over the years before Caleb was able to turn it back to me.

"Aren, isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Yeah. Only a few hours before Reid's."

"You'll both be 18."

"It's just another year. Does anyone want to play pool or anything?"

Pogue, Tyler, and Reid accepted so we played pairs. They were good. When the first game was finished, we switched partners and played another round.

It felt weird being back in Ipswich and playing with the guys again. I knew it was more out of family obligations for when we were kids but now, it felt like it was going to be different. Reid kept looking at me and I caught Tyler looking at me too.

"Guys, I'm getting tired. I'm still kind of on European time."

"Do you need a ride?" Reid offered.

"No. Aunt Evelyn lent me the Cherokee."

"Aren, why don't you come with us tomorrow? We're going to return some stuff that we got at Christmas," Sarah asked.

"Sure. I need to replace a few things anyways."

"Be careful. The roads are slippery," Pogue said.

"I'll be home after dropping Sarah, Kate, and Pogue off," Caleb said.

"Bye."

I left Nicky's and got into the Cherokee. I started back to the Danvers' manor. Pogue was right. The roads were slippery. I started to slide a few times but was able to correct it.

I could see the manor when it happened. I don't know how to explain it. I swear there was a person standing in the middle of the road so I swerved to avoid him. Next thing I know I'm pinned in the SUV. When I looked back to the road, the person wasn't there anymore.

I tried laying in on the horn but it wouldn't work. The windshield was broken and the driver's side window was cracked. The wind and snow began to blow in and I started to feel like a Popsicle.

I was wedged between the steering wheel and the seat. I tried to move my arm that was pinned against the door but it wouldn't move. I did scream from the pain that shot up my arm. I must have blacked out because when I came to, Caleb was beside the SUV.

"Aren, are you OK?"

"Person…road…tree…pain," I mumbled. In my head, it sounded like a full sentence but I could see the confused look on Caleb's face.

"Close your eyes. I'm going to try to get you out and the glass might fly towards your face."

I closed my eyes and heard the glass break. I could feel him beside me and then felt him wrenching on the seat to try to pull it back.

"I'm going to try the steering wheel. I'll try not to hit your arm. Keep your eyes shut."

I wondered why I had to keep them shut if he's already broken the glass. Before I could think of it, he had me out in his arms. I didn't know how because when I did open my eyes, the steering wheel didn't look like it had moved that much.

"There's an ambulance on the way. Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to tell him but it all came out in gibberish. He put me down in the trunk of the Cherokee so I wasn't in the snow. He pulled out his phone and called someone.

I must have drifted in and out of consciousness because one minute I was in the Cherokee with Caleb, then in an ambulance, and then in a hospital. I overheard the doctor talking to someone; I'm assuming that Caleb and Aunt Evelyn because they came in right afterwards.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"There was a person in the road. He wasn't moving, just standing there. I swerved to avoid him and hit some ice. The Jeep went right into the tree," I said.

"You hit your head pretty hard according to the doctor and have a concussion. The break in your arm is what they call an open fracture. They set the bone and stitched up where the bone was poking out. You also bruised a couple of ribs. It was a good thing Caleb was coming home and saw you," Aunt Evelyn said.

"You must have been out there for almost ½ hour before I showed up. What did this guy look like?"

"I could only see that it was a person. I couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl."

"Aren, they want to keep you overnight."

"What about my insulin? Is one of the nurses going to administer it?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

I held up my right wrist to show them my Medic-Alert bracelet but it wasn't there.


	4. Being Followed?

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

"I was diagnosed when I was 11. I'm Type 1 diabetic. I swear I had my bracelet on earlier. I never take it off. Do you know if it came off in the wreck or if they took it off here?"

"The doctor didn't mention anything about it. I'll go check," Aunt Evelyn said.

She left and I looked at Caleb.

"How did you get me out? It didn't look like you really moved the steering wheel."

"When I got you out, it fell back into place. Maybe you should rest. I'll come back tomorrow with everyone. Your first night back in Ipswich and you're staying in a hospital."

"Thanks, Caleb, for getting me out."

"What are cousins are for."

I watched Caleb leave and tried to get myself comfortable. With my arm in a cast and my ribs bound, it was hard to do. A nurse came in, checked my blood sugar and did the necessary insulin. I hadn't had another person do my insulin since the first day I was diagnosed. I told her I could do it myself but then I realized that my dominant hand was out of commission for awhile.

Throughout the night, I would sleep for a bit before waking up in pain. I'd get comfortable again before falling asleep for another short period of time.

I was glad when morning came. A nurse came in and checked me before I could have breakfast. It was horrible so I pushed it away and vowed to get something good when I got out. I was able to get out of bed.

Caleb and everyone showed up around noon. The doctor had just left and said that I could go home but would need to come back in a couple of weeks to get my arm checked out to see how it was healing.

"Sorry that I messed up the outing that we had planned."

"As long as you're OK. When are you getting out?"

"Today. I just have to sign some papers. The nurses have some spare clothes that I can wear home. I'm ready to go whenever as long as we get some food. What they call food here isn't fit to feed to a horse."

A nurse came in and checked my blood sugars and gave me insulin to counteract breakfast. She brought some clothes so I could change into them before leaving.

"Thanks. Let's go. I want to get out of here. Caleb, do you know of anyone that would have been standing in the middle of the road last night?"

"No. Our neighbors are older and wouldn't have been up that late to begin with. I don't know of anyone that would have done that."

I went into the bathroom and changed into the spare clothes. The sweatpants were easy to pull on with one hand but the sweatshirt was causing more difficulty so I pulled it over my head and put only one arm through a sleeve. I signed the papers, got a bag filled with the clothes that I was wearing. I asked if my bag was somewhere and the nurse said that it wasn't brought in with me and the police didn't find it in the Cherokee. I made a mental note to cancel my credit cards and everything else.

"I'm going to need a prescription for some insulin then. I only had a couple of vials and those were in my bag."

A nurse got a doctor to write a prescription for my medication and we left the hospital. We ended up at Denny's for breakfast.

"So Caleb said you swerved to hit a guy?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, but let's forget it. I'd like to thank Caleb for being able to get me out."

Caleb acted modest and the conversation turned back to me and the girls quizzed me about life in Europe. I described going to the clubs in Paris and Rome.

"It was actually outside of a club that I bought my bag in."

"Aren't you worried that with your bracelet and your bag missing that someone's targeting you," Tyler asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. I always knew Tyler was smart but it never occurred to me that it might have to do something with the accident.

"Who knows I'm here? Why would someone be after me? I'm just little old Aren."

"Don't worry, baby boy. She's in good hands since she's with us," Reid offered.

"What about when we're apart or are you going to follow me everywhere? To the bathroom, shower, classes when they start?"

"I'd love to," he replied.

"Maybe as your birthday present."

We talked for a bit longer before we, the girls, decided to hit the mall like we planned. I wanted to change so we all headed to the manor where I changed out of the sweatpants and sweatshirt. I could move my arm a bit but I still couldn't grasp anything so I asked for a favor.

"I'll help you get dressed," Reid said.

"I thought your forte was undressing a girl. Could someone get Aunt Evelyn?"

"I haven't seen her. I'll help," Sarah offered.

I held my bra under my breasts while Sarah did the clasp up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and she did up the button. I slipped my arms into a T-shirt and she helped me pull it down.

"Thanks, Sarah. I'll get the hang of it soon."

I grabbed some traveler's checks from my suitcase before joining everyone else downstairs. Caleb offered to drive us.

"We're big girls, Caleb. We just need a ride to my car at Spenser."

"But what if there is someone after Aren? I don't think it would be safe for you three to be at the mall by yourself," Tyler said.

"I doubt there's someone following me."

As we were leaving, Aunt Evelyn came out of one of the rooms.

"Aren, a young man stopped by earlier and asked if this was yours. He said he found it on the edge of the road. Since our manor was the nearest, he thought he'd start here. I recognized the design and thanked him."

I took the bag and checked the contents. Everything was inside except for my European driver's license.

"Well, at least I don't have to cancel my credit cards. Did the guy leave his name? I'd like to thank him."

"No. I offered him a reward but he kindly turned me down."

"We're going to go to the mall. I'll see you later."

"I still haven't been able to reach your parents. Their phone is going straight to voicemail."

"They're not going to care. Just forget about it."

Caleb drove us to Spenser so Sarah could grab her car. We got to the mall and throughout our shopping spree it felt like someone was following us. I kept looking back expecting to see one of the guys but there was no one there.

**Note 2: I will not bring back the fact that Aren is a diabetic until it plays into the story. Just keep it in the back of your mind.**


	5. Someone's ID

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

Kate had a sweater that she wanted to return to Banana Republic so we stopped in so she could trade it for something more her.

"Sometimes parents are so dense," she said.

"At least they put effort into your gifts. I got a prepaid Visa worth $7,500. True, it's for Christmas, my birthday, and buying necessities when I got here. Even a stupid present would have been nice."

"Wow. $7,500. I wish I had parents that could afford that," Sarah said.

"I'd trade my life for yours any day."

We finished shopping an hour later. I treated them to a snack before we left. Sarah drove me back to the manor and helped me upstairs with my purchases. They eyed the décor of the room.

"Are you excited about moving into the dorms?"

"That's pretty much all I've known. I'm usually with a roommate but in the letter from Provost Higgins, I'm alone. I guess my room will be party central."

"Which room?"

"311, I think."

"Ah," Kate said, with hesitation.

"Ah what? Why did it sound like you already know that number?"

"Nothing. Just an 'ah'. Lets go find the guys."

Aunt Evelyn said they had left to stop by Pogue's before coming back here. Sarah, Kate, and I gossiped while we waited.

"So your birthday is on New Years Eve and Reid's is the next day."

"Yeah. I was born 3 minutes before midnight and he was born a few hours later. When we were younger, we were all close so we'd have a joint birthday."

"We'll be together so let's do it. We'll celebrate your birthday, New Year's, and Reid's birthday."

"I think the guys have something planned for Reid," Sarah pointed out.

When the boys came back, we sat in the kitchen munching on junk food. Kate mentioned the big celebration and I saw the look Caleb gave Sarah. I wondered what that was all about.

My arm started to ache so I had Pogue pass me my bag from the end of the table. As I pulled out the vial of painkillers, something I didn't recognize came out with it. I handed it over to Caleb as I took out two tablets.

"Do you guys recognize this? It was in my bag but I don't know how it got in there."

Caleb looked at the school ID and didn't look too pleased. He passed it around the table.

"Was there anyone you bumped into at the mall?"

"No. Sarah and Kate recognized a few people but we didn't stop to chat or anything. Why? Do you know this Adam Cox?"

"He used to go to Spenser," Tyler offered.

I could tell they didn't want to talk about it so I left it at that. The painkiller started to kick in and I was beginning to feel tired so I said goodnight and turned down the invitation to Nicky's.

Up in my room, I turned on my laptop and connected to the Internet using Caleb's wireless system. I did a search for the guy's name and found out that he had died months before at a party held at the Dell.

_How could a dead guy's ID end up in my bag?_ I thought.


	6. You've Got Mail

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

I signed into my email and noticed that there were two messages from the same address but I didn't recognize it. As I was about to delete them, I got another one so I opened it. I replied to the sender and told whomever that they had the wrong email address and it didn't belong to a Charlotte.

An instant message box popped up from the sender so I read it.

**KC says**: I guess you can't trust the info a girl gives you at a bar. Sorry for disturbing you.

**HotGirl says**: Don't worry. I wasn't really doing anything. It seems that I can't even do the smallest things without my cousin going all protective on my ass. Just because I was in a car accident, my bag went missing and then showed up unexpectedly, and a dead guy's ID was in it.

**KC says**: Where are you? The Middle East?

**HotGirl says**: No, just Ipswich, Mass.

**KC says**: You too? I met Charlotte at Nicky's. Have you been there yet?

**HotGirl says**: I was on my way home from there when I had my accident.

**KC says**: My name is Kellen.

**HotGirl says**: Aren.

**KC says**: How do you pronounce that? Were your parents on drugs or something?

**HotGirl says**: It's the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. No, my parents weren't stoned or anything. They wanted to name me Erin but with a twist so it became Aren and doesn't sound like Erin at all.

Kellen and I talked for close to an hour before I had to sign off. He said that he should be back on tomorrow night if I wanted to chat. As he said goodbye, I got a chill down my back like the window was open but it wasn't.

I got ready for bed and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in with my ribs and arm. The second painkiller kicked in and I fell asleep.

I spent the next day with everyone. We chilled at the manor playing games, like we were kids again. I joked that we should make snow forts and have a snowball fight. Reid and Tyler were up for it, as well as the girls. Pogue and Caleb were the mature ones and said no.

"You're just worried that you'll lose to us," Kate said, before kissing her boyfriend.

We split off into two teams: Caleb, Sarah, and Tyler on one side with Pogue, Kate, and Reid on the other. Since I couldn't really do anything, I packed some snow down and made a chair. I used a trash bag as a seat and watched them.

Tyler hit me once so I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it back. It didn't go far because I can't throw with my right hand. Luckily my broken arm was tucked into my jacket so I didn't get it wet.

After they got cleaned up, everyone headed over to Nicky's. I didn't want to drag everyone down even though Tyler tried to convince me to come. He gave me the cutest puppy dog face but I still wasn't up for it. I took my laptop into one of the extra rooms and found a comfy chair to settle in. I turned on my music and signed on to Messenger.

Kellen saw me online so he sent a message. Over the next while, we talked about different things: music, movies, school. I told him how I was kicked out of the private schools before being sent to Spencer.

**HotGirl says**: The dorms open up in a week so I'll be able to move in. I get the entire room to myself.

**KC says**: Maybe I could come visit you.

**HotGirl says**: Maybe you…

"Shit," I cried.

I flicked the spider off of the arm of the chair onto the floor before stepping on it.

**KC says**: You OK? You just stopped typing.

**HotGirl says**: Yeah. Just a spider. Not a big fan. These old houses are breeding grounds for them.

We talked more until I started to feel cold. The room must have a draft in it so I excused myself for a minute to move back to my room. I changed into pajamas and got into bed.

**HotGirl says**: I'm back. Sorry I took so long.

**KC says**: Don't worry. There's nothing else I'd rather be doing than talking to you so I'd wait as long as I needed to.

We continued to talk until nearly 2 am. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, thinking of Kellen.


	7. Aren and Reid' New Year's Birthday Bash

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

Since it was New Year's Eve and we were having the 'Aren & Reid's New Year's Birthday Bash' at Caleb's manor, we started to clean up. Aunt Evelyn had planned to go over to the Simms' manor where all of the other parents were getting together for their own party.

Since I couldn't really do much, I offered to go grocery shopping. Reid offered to drive me, which I think was a way to keep an eye on me incase something else happened.

"So, when am I going to get that birthday present that you were talking about?"

"I don't know. Why don't we play it by ear? Maybe something will happen at the _stroke_ of midnight," I said, emphasizing the right word and Reid picked up on it.

At the grocery store, Reid kept putting things that we didn't necessarily need in the cart so I put them back. We didn't need mini sausage rolls, six different kinds of chips, peanuts, and cookies.

"Reid, I can't understand how you can eat all this and still look that good."

"Well, I expend a lot of energy."

"Really? Maybe you can help me with that one day. I have some trouble spots that I should work on."

"There's nothing wrong with your body."

We finished up at the grocery store and headed back to the manor. The others had the place all ready and they helped us in with the groceries.

"Why don't we all get cleaned up and be back here for 9? I'll cook dinner and then we can party," I said.

"Great. Will you need help with anything?" Kate offered.

"Maybe just picking out the right outfit."

"I've said it before but I'll help you get dressed," Reid replied.

"I think I would have better chances of getting dressed and not undressed, if I had Tyler's help."

I looked over and saw Tyler blush. Caleb looked back between Reid and me.

"I'm going to wrap my cast and have a shower. If any of you want to help with the party, I'll be done by 7 and will start dinner then."

I left everyone and headed upstairs. I turned on my laptop's stereo and grabbed the bag and the Saran Wrap to cover my cast. I did that and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and shaved my legs because I was going to wear a skirt. The bathroom had fogged up from the steam so I had to wipe off the mirror. I turned around since I thought I saw someone in the bathroom with me.

I heard a ding from my laptop so I wrapped a towel around myself and went over to the bed.

**KC says**: Are you there? I wanted to say Happy Birthday and Happy New Year.

**HotGirl says**: Hey, Kellen. Yeah, I'm here. Just getting ready for the birthday bash. Again, I'm sorry that I didn't invite you.

**KC says**: Don't worry, Aren. It's New Year's. I understand. We've just met and it's not a good time to meet in person. Besides, I'm meeting up with some old friends tonight.

**HotGirl says**: That's good to hear. I need to get ready and cook some food with one hand. Happy New Year's.

**KC says**: You too. I'm looking forward to see you. It'll be nice to have an actual conversation than a computer one.

I signed off and pulled clothes from my suitcase. I decided on a teal green mini skirt and a short white tank top that ended two inches above the waist of the skirt. I rubbed lotion all over my legs to make them smooth. I brushed out my hair and put it into a messy bun before applying some lip gloss.

I could hear music coming from Caleb's room so I went downstairs to get dinner cooking. I was going to make rice and meatballs with Russian dressing. It's low key but really great tasting. I made a tossed salad as well.

Aunt Evelyn came down with Caleb awhile later. She said goodbye and headed off to the Simms' manor. Caleb helped me set the table and we talked.

"So, how's this thing going with Sarah? When did you start to date her?"

"I met her at a party before school started. Kate introduced us because they're roommates. She was there for me when Pogue had his accident and Kate was in the hospital."

"What? Were they OK?"

"Yeah. Pogue crashed his motorcycle and Kate had a reaction to something."

"Pogue doesn't crash. What really happened?"

"Where is everyone?" Reid yelled.

"In here," Caleb said.

With that, I was never told about what really happened. We filed round the table and had dinner. Everyone commented on how great it was and asked for the recipe. After dinner, everyone but Tyler and myself headed into the other room. I was just going to leave the dishes for tomorrow but Tyler offered to help me clean up.

"Why should a person with a broken arm have to deal with dishes if that person cooked dinner?" he said.

"Because no one else offered to do them. But the person with the broken arm is lucky to have someone who offered to help and is grateful for that," I said, smiling at Tyler.

I looked deep into his eyes and hadn't noticed it before but they had some green mixed in with the blue. I flicked the water that I had on my finger tips at him and he flicked the dish towel at my butt. It stung when it connected and I grabbed the spot.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it that hard."

"Normally I'd say kiss my boo-boo but I think the pain just moved to my lips."

Tyler came over and lightly kissed the pain from my lips. He licked his lips after and commented on the flavor of my lip gloss.

"Hey, Aren. Tyler. Are you coming? We want to start the movie soon."

The plan was for us to watch an old school movie, like _Batteries Not Included _or_ Short Circuit_ until it was almost midnight. At the appropriate time, we'd celebrate my birthday and then New Year's. We'd finish whatever movie we were watching and then start another one until it was nearly time for Reid's birthday.

During the first movie, I laid on the floor on my stomach. Reid was stretched over one chair, the couples were sitting beside each other on the couch, and Tyler was in a bean bag beside me.

"Aren, your skirt's ridden up. You should pull it down," Caleb commented.

"Thanks, Mom."

I could care less that my skirt was right up to my butt. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 11:50. I reached over and paused the movie.

"It's almost midnight. Sarah, can you turn the lights on?"

I pulled out a bag from near the couch and handed out blow horns and hats. At 11:57, everyone wished me a happy birthday and we turned the TV to a channel with a New Year's Countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" we screamed.

Sarah kissed Caleb and Kate kissed Pogue. I hugged and kissed Tyler. I did the same to Caleb and Pogue. I hugged the girls and saw Reid holding his arms out for his hug. I hugged him and as I went to kiss him on the cheek, like I did with all the guys, he quickly moved his head so I ended up kissing him on the lips. They were soft and supple. He held the back of my head and wasn't letting me go.

"Reid, man. Come off it. She's my little cousin. Do I have to physically separate you two?" Caleb said.

We pulled apart from each other and Reid looked over at Caleb. He smirked and drummed his fingers against his chin.

"We chipped in and got you something, Aren. I know you said no presents but you have to get something for your 18th birthday," Kate said.

Pogue went into the other room and carried in a large box. He set it down in front of me and I opened it. It was a kick ass stereo system.

"You guys really shouldn't have."

"You said that your dorm room was going to be party central and any decent party central has a stereo to play music on," Pogue said.

I hugged everyone to thank them for the gift. We finished up the movie and Reid picked out _Rosemary's Baby_ for his birthday movie. It ended just before 3 and while we had 7 minutes until it was Reid's official birthday, the guys wanted to take Reid outside to show him his gift.

"Why don't we all go?" I said.

"Um…it's really only for the guys to see," Sarah said.

"Oh, really. Then why does it sound like you know what it is?"

"Caleb slipped up and said something about it one day. Come on, Aren. Let's go get the cake and ice cream ready and the guys will be back soon."

I didn't understand why they couldn't show Reid his present afterwards. The girls dragged me into the kitchen and we got everything ready.

"Happy Birthday, Reid," I said out loud at 3:07.

When the guys didn't come back by 3:15, I tried to go find them but Sarah and Kate kept me in the kitchen.

"If they aren't here soon, the ice cream's going to melt all over the table and I'm not going to clean it up."

The grandfather clock in the main hall chimed at 3:30 and the guys still weren't back from wherever they went. I took the time to go upstairs to my room and change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was cold outside and I wanted to be dressed for it when I go looking for the guys. When I descended the stairs 10 minutes later, they were just getting back.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been longer than a few minutes. The ice cream is ruined and…"

I looked closely at the guys and they looked disheveled.

"What happened? Tyler, why is your lip bleeding? Pogue, your shirt's ripped. Why does Reid look like he's been hit by a bus?"

I stared at the guys and everything went black.

**Note2: The recipe for the Russian dressing is: 1 Cup Kraft Russian dressing, 1 Cup apricot jam, and 1 pouch Lipton's Onion soup mix. Mix it all together and pour it over the meatballs. Let the sauce and meatballs cook for a bit and then enjoy. It's really good over rice. **


	8. Calla Lilies and More

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounces the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

I woke up in my bed the next morning. I wondered how I got there and what had happened last night. The last thing I remembered was the guys saying they were going to show Reid his birthday present. I ran my fingers through my hair and went downstairs. No one was in the kitchen so I checked out where we had watched movies. Reid was stretched out on the couch and Tyler was curled up sleeping on the bean bag.

"Hey," a voice said behind me.

I turned and there stood Sarah.

"I heard you get up. You OK?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Kate and I had gone into the kitchen to get the cake and ice cream out. The guys went to show Reid his gift. You went upstairs to change into your pajamas and on your way back down, you tripped and fell down the stairs. You were out cold but OK. When the guys got back, Caleb carried you upstairs and put you to bed."

"Ouch. I'm sorry I ruined the bash."

"You didn't. You just missed cake and ice cream. Come. I'll cut some for you."

While we waited for everyone else to get up, I told Sarah about Kellen.

"I thought the way you were flirting with Reid meant you like him."

"Flirting is just flirting. Besides, I don't think Caleb would like his cousin dating one of his 'brothers' and I certainly don't need to be one of Reid's conquests. Kellen is sincere and intelligent. He's older than the typical high school boy. I don't know but it just seems right when I'm chatting with him. I can open up to him about anything and he doesn't judge me. There are things that I've been about to tell him that I haven't told any of you because I'm worried how everyone would react. I know it sounds nuts but I really think that something positive is coming out of this."

"I'm happy for you, Aren, but not every guy on the Internet is Prince Charming."

"But some are. Thanks for the cake. I'm going to get dressed."

I went upstairs and logged into the Internet. I was stepping out of the sweatpants when I heard the familiar ding from my laptop.

**KC says**: Happy New Year's. How did the bash go?

**HotGirl says**: Great. How was seeing your old friends? Like old times?

**KC says: **Almost. They were surprised to see me. Turns out that my RSVP hadn't been received by any of them. So are we still on? You sure you can get by your cousin and his friends long enough to meet me for lunch?

**HotGirl says**: Yeah. When I'm done getting dressed, I'll call the taxi company to come and pick me up. I should be there by one.

**KC says: **Great. I'll be the only guy with flowers.

**HotGirl says**: And if I don't see you, I'm the one with the red hair.

I signed off and finished getting dressed. I called the taxi company and they said a car should be there in 20 minutes. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I was quiet leaving the house, no one saw me leave. I waited for the taxi out by the gates. When it pulled up, I got in and told the driver where to go.

We were soon pulling up to the little café. I gave the driver a twenty even though it was only 12. I was too happy to care. I entered the café and looked around. Every table had one flower in a makeshift vase but there was only one table that had a bouquet of white calla lilies. The guy sitting at the table had his back to me so I went up to the table and sat down.

"Kellen, I presume."

"Aren. Thanks for meeting me. These are for you," he said handing the lilies to me.

"You must be a mind reader because these are my favorite."

"You're just saying that. I guess you had no problem getting by your cousin."

"Probably doesn't know I've left."

A waitress came over and I ordered Earl Grey tea with a bit of honey. Kellen got a refill on his coffee. Looking at him, I took in his strong jaw and his quirky smile. His hair was dark brown and spiked up in the front. His eyebrows were bushy but it looked good on him.

"I brought that CD that we talked about. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Sorry that it's a copy but I managed to loose it after importing it to my computer."

"No problem. I'll most likely do that too so I can have it on my MP3 player."

The waitress came back with my drink and a plate of breadsticks. They weren't biscotti but actual breadsticks that had just come out of the oven.

"I hadn't eaten yet so I ordered them to munch on. If you're up for it, we could go out for something more to eat."

"Sure. I had some left over birthday cake this morning. It seems like whenever something important is going on, I manage to hurt myself. I move back here and crash my aunt's car and break my arm and bruise my ribs. I'm celebrating my birthday, New Year's and Reid's birthday and I fall down the stairs. I'm such a klutz."

"A cute klutz though."

I smiled at Kellen and thanked whoever had given him the wrong email address so we could meet.

We talked while we finished our drinks and the breadsticks. While I offered to help pay, he brushed my hand away. He left the money on the table and grabbed my free hand and led me out of the café.

"My car's over here. So where do you want to go?"

"Any place that I would remember is probably gone. Why don't you pick?"

He opened the door to his BMW and held the lilies while I got in. He handed them back and closed the door. It smelled like his cologne and I took a deep breath in.

"Why don't I cook? I've always been told that what I cook tastes heavenly."

"Only if we can do something sinful afterwards. That way it's balanced out."

He smiled at me and drove me to his place. It was a little apartment above a store on Main Street. It was small but cozy. There wasn't a lot of furniture in it. I offered to help him but he declined.

"Sit down and relax. I'll put on that CD so you can listen to it now."

He turned on the stereo and went into the kitchen. I took a seat on the couch and relaxed. The music was soothing and soon I felt tired. I couldn't help myself from drifting off. I mustn't have been asleep that long because when I awoke, Kellen had the table set up and everything was finished.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. I must still be tired from staying up so late last night."

"Don't worry."

What he cooked was delicious. I normally don't have seconds but I did. He was right; it was heavenly.

"I'll help you clean up, Kellen. You shouldn't have to cook and then clean up all by yourself."

"I'll put the dishes into the sink to soak and will get back to them later. Let's sit on the couch and talk."

He removed the dishes and went into the kitchen. When he came out, he had two wine glasses.

"Did you want some wine? I thought about serving it with dinner but thought it would be better afterwards."

"Great. When I lived in France, I drank wine all the time."

I took a sip and swished it in my mouth. It was a great tasting wine. I complimented Kellen on it and he gave me one of his smiles in return.

I excused myself to go and do some insulin but Kellen asked if he could watch me do it. Afterwards, we talked and talked. There were times that I caught myself telling him things that I thought I had forgotten.

"The summer when I moved, Caleb and the guys were being guys. They didn't want to hang out with me or anything. One of them had jumped out from behind a tree and had scared me so I went running into the manor to find my mother. Instead, I saw my uncle and three other older guys going into the basement so I followed them. I heard them talking about something called the Covenant and how the boys will be ready soon. It didn't sound all that interesting so I crept back upstairs and went back to bugging the guys."

The sun had begun to set when I realized how late it was.

"I should get going back to the manor. Caleb might be wondering where I am. Not like he's my parent or anything but he's the protective cousin who thinks it's his job to watch over everyone who's younger than him."

I leaned over and kissed Kellen. I got a rush of something and I didn't want to stop. I kissed him deeper and held onto him. He returned the kisses and on one, he eased my lips apart and caressed my tongue with his. I moved closer to him, almost sitting in his lap.

He kissed down my neck to the base and pushed the collar of my shirt to the side to get at my collarbone. Kellen kissed my neck and then slightly blew on the wetness so chills would run throughout my body.

A moan escaped my lips and he took it as a sign to continue. I ran my hands up under his shirt and pulled it off. His chest was hard and muscular. I ran one finger down the center of his chest and then around his pectorals.

Kellen shifted back on the couch so he was leaning against the back of it. I straddled his lap and pulled my T-shirt off. He kissed down from my neck into the spot where my cleavage began. I wrapped my arms around him before pulling back.

"Not here."

He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me as he stood. I wrapped my legs around his torso and he carried me into the bedroom. I stood on the bed and reached up to the ceiling. When I did that, Kellen unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. I stepped out of them and he threw them to the floor. I knelt on the bed and removed his jeans.

Kellen got on the bed beside me and took me into his arms. He held me for a moment before we fell back onto the bed. I kissed his lips and worked my way down to his flat stomach. I kissed his belly button and looked up into his eyes. They were black.


	9. The Confrontation

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

I blinked my eyes to see if that's what I really had seen. When I opened my eyes, they were back to his normal brown. Kellen smiled at me and pulled me up to his face.

"I never thought I would meet someone like you, Aren. Before we go on, there's one favor that I ask of you. Can I blindfold you and pleasure you in so many ways? By not being able to see what I'm doing, your other senses will be heightened."

"An orgasm that's better than normal? Shit, yeah."

Kellen got out from under my body and went over to his dresser. From the top drawer, he pulled out a silk scarf. He sauntered over to the bed in his dark blue boxer briefs and straddled my legs. He wrapped the scarf around my head twice before securing it in the back.

"Can you see me?"

"No. It's dark as night under here."

Kellen lightly ran a finger up my thigh to my hip. He hooked two fingers into the waistband of my boy shorts and pulled them down. It felt different to be exposed to a guy but not being able to see what he was doing. I closed my eyes under the scarf and waited until he touched me next.

He kissed me deeply and then kissed down my neck to the tops of my breasts. He took one of my hands and placed it where his boxer briefs were supposed to be but they were gone. A smirk came to my lips and I waited to feel his hands all over my body.

The next hour was the most amazing sex that I've ever had. I only had two other guys to compare against but oh, my God. This was out of the world. Kellen did things that I didn't know were possible. I was sore but it was worth it for what we did. When he was finished, he pulled the scarf off and tossed it on the floor.

"I should get you back to wherever. It's really late and your friends are probably wondered where you are."

Even though I was too spent to move, I got up and dressed. Kellen took my hand and led me down to his car. I called a taxi to meet me at the café so Caleb and the rest of them wouldn't know where I've been or who I had been with. Outside the café, Kellen kissed my lips before I got out.

"I'll see you online. Don't forget to give the CD a listen to."

"Thanks, Kellen. For everything."

I got into the taxi and gave him the manor's address. I sank back into the seat and a huge smile spread across my face.

"A happy day, miss?"

"Yes. A very happy day," I said to the driver.

_I think I'm in love_, I thought.

On the way back to the manor, a speeding vehicle passed us. They were going way too fast on an icy road. The driver pulled up to the gates and I got out there. I gave him double of what the fare was but I was too happy to notice.

I quietly entered the manor and was almost all the way up to my room when I heard my name being called.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kate yelled.

I turned on the stairs to see her and Sarah standing at the bottom. Both of them looked pissed.

"Just out. Get off my back. Besides, it's not like the world is going to end if I don't tell you where I'm going. Now, if you excuse me, I'm tired and am going to bed."

I stalked off to my room and propped a chair under the handle to keep them from coming in. They called and banged on the door but I ignored them. My new stereo had been moved into my room but it wasn't worth hooking it up for a week until I move into the dorms. I turned on my laptop's stereo and cranked the volume.

Shedding my clothes on the way to the bathroom, I started a nice hot bath. I looked in the mirror and could see a hickey forming on my neck from where Kellen had kissed me. I climbed into the antique claw footed tub and immersed myself in the water, though trying not to get my cast wet.

I was still in the tub when everyone barged in. I don't know how they got past the chair but one second, I'm alone in the bathroom and then there are 4 guys in it with me.

"Shit, Caleb. What the fuck? Don't you guys ever knock?" I screamed, grabbing for a towel.

It wasn't with in my reach so Tyler handed it to me. I motioned for them to turn around while I got out of the tub. Only to see Reid watching me in the mirror.

"Now what's so damn important that you barge in here? Especially when I had the door blocked with a chair. How did you get past that? Really, if I thought any of you wanted to see me naked, you would have just asked or made a move."

"I have and you haven't taken me up on it," Reid commented.

"Reid, it's not the time for that. Aren, where have you been?"

"Like I've told the girls, out. If you remember, I turned 18 last night and don't have to report to any of you. It's not like you're my probation officer. I haven't had one since I was 16."

I moved closer to Caleb and poked him in the chest.

"I may be your baby cousin but you don't have the right to rule my life or barge in here. Now get out and let me sleep."

"Aren, you were with him today, weren't you?" Pogue asked.

"And who are you talking about, pray tell? Would it be a certain guy that I've been chatting with online? The guy that I talked to Sarah about this morning?"

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my laptop. I saw that my email account was open and I had shut it down after talking to Kellen that morning.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to go and read my emails? Who did it? Who did you get, Caleb, to hack into my email account? I can trust you, the password isn't one you can simply guess."

I looked at the four of them and saw Tyler hang his head.

"I haven't seen you since your father died and I've been back less than a week and you're already controlling my life. This is where it ends. No one dictates my life but me."

I went over to my suitcase and grabbed a dress. Turning my back to them, I dropped the towel and slipped the dress over my head. I grabbed my laptop and stuffed it into my bag. The girls were standing in the doorway but I pushed past them and ran down the stairs. I headed to the front door where I saw Caleb's keys. I grabbed them and tore out of the house.

I slid into the seat of Caleb's Mustang and threw it into drive. As I sped down the path to the gates, I looked in the rear view mirror and didn't see anyone chasing after me. When I turned my eyes back to the road, the guys were all standing there in front of the gates. I slammed on the brakes and parked it.

Not caring that I didn't have shoes on, I got out and ran to them. I banged my fists on each of their chests and yelled at them to let me leave. I was about to bang my fists on Reid's chest again when he grabbed my wrists and twisted me around, pinning me against his body.

"No. You're not leaving," he whispered into my ear before it went all black around me.


	10. The Truth

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy! **

When I came to, I was lying in front of the fire, wrapped in a blanket. I don't know what they did but I was more furious now than what I was before. I flung the blanket off of me and tiptoed past everyone's bodies on the floor. I got to the entryway before someone woke up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tyler asked.

"Leave me alone. It's my life and I'm out of here."

I ran to the front foyer before Caleb yelled for me to stop.

"What made you the ruler of my life? Who cares who I talk to? You read my messages from Kellen so you know he's not a bad guy. Are you worried that he'll break my heart? I'm 18. I've had my heart broken before. I've gotten used to rejection and now that a guy is actually interested in me, you're going to try to keep me from him. No. There's nothing that you can say or do that will keep me here."

I tried to take a step forward but I was frozen to the floor. I tried with all my might but I wasn't moving. Not on my own accord, I was turned to face them and brought closer. Caleb's eyes were black.

"You will stay here and listen to what I have to say," he demanded.

"What the fuck is going on?"

His eyes went back to normal and I was able to move. He motioned for me to go back to the other room but instead, I ran to the door. As soon as I touched it, I was frozen again.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Let me go."

As my body remained rigid, I was moved from the foyer to the other room. Sarah and Kate were sitting on chairs waiting for us. I was put on the couch and even though, I tried I still couldn't move.

"Tyler's going to keep you there while I explain some things," Caleb said, sitting at the bottom of the couch next to my feet.

"Kellen is not who you think he is. His real name is Chase Collins and he's the one who's responsible for everything that's happened. We believe he was the one on the road that night. He's the one who took your bag and bracelet. I described him to Mother and she said he's the one who returned it. He's the one who put the school ID into your bag at the mall. It was meant to be found and warn us."

"He's really bad. He's done things that you can't imagine."

"Oh, don't I know it," I crudely suggested.

"We know," Pogue said.

"Oh, so you all have had mind blowing sex with him? I bet he could teach even Reid a few things."

"Aren, we know because he showed us."

"What?"

"There's another piece of this puzzle that you don't know. Pogue, Reid, Tyler and I are part of a Covenant. On our 13th birthdays, we got a sample of this power. Five years later, on our 18th birthdays, we ascend and get full access to the power. We didn't know the 5th bloodline existed until a couple months ago."

Suddenly, I could remember running down the stairs to the guys who were just coming back from showing Reid his present and they all were banged up.

"Chase attacked us last night but with three of us, who's ascended at least, were able to fight him off."

"No, this can't be right. There isn't a bad bone in Kellen's body. He's mature and cares about me. He's not who you think he is. He's not."

"Was his apartment above a store and had little furniture?" Pogue asked, like he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, but so what? Any apartment above a store is going to be small," I replied.

"Was there a picture above the bed?"

"Who doesn't have something above their bed?"

"Aren, it was my apartment that he took you to. When I say he showed us, he projected what you two were doing to all of us. We saw you on the bed with a scarf over your eyes. It was so you couldn't see his eyes black. That's what happens when one of us uses the power," Pogue stated.

"So you're trying to tell me that the guy I met online isn't Kellen but a guy named Chase. You all possess this magical power, which Tyler is using to keep me frozen here. This Chase has it in for you and is using me to get to you."

"So you understand."

"I understand but I don't know if I believe you. Look. I'm really tired. If I promise not to run, may I go upstairs to bed?"

"Sure. We'll be taking shifts watching over you tonight, just in case you try to leave."

Tyler stopped doing whatever he was doing because I was able to get up and move by myself. I was walking out of the room when my hands started to shake. Soon the shakiness moved into my arms, like I was cold and shivering.

"Aren, what's going on?" Sarah said, getting up from the chair.

I backed up to the wall and slid down to the floor. This wasn't good.

"My bag. I need my bag."

Somehow my bag appeared in my hands. With shaking hands, I reached in and pulled out a black bag. Everyone was crowding around me. I lost my grip on the bag and it fell into my lap.

"I can't do this. I need someone's help."

They all reached down to get the bag but Reid got to it first.

"What do you need?"

"Inside, there's a small canister with a syringe in it. I need you to inject it into my ass."

"Finally, I get to see it in person," he joked.

"Reid, it's not the time to be joking," Kate said.

Reid pulled out the syringe and asked me what to do. I told him how to prime it and to make sure there was no air in it. I turned onto my side and pointed to my butt with one of my hands.

"Don't worry about hurting me. Just inject it. All of it. Now."

Reid poked the needle into my exposed butt but with care. When the syringe was empty, he pulled it out and recapped it. I sat back up against the wall. Within a minute or two, my hands stopped shaking and I could stand up.

"Sorry to freak you out. I must have done too much insulin after dinner so I went low. This is what happens when I go really low. The shakes, then passing out, and then a coma."

I sat down on a chair and checked my blood glucose level. After the injection, my reading was in the mid 3.0s so I still needed to get it up. I popped a glucose tablet into my mouth and asked for some juice. Tyler ran to the kitchen and brought me a glass of orange juice.

"I guess I'm not going to sleep any time soon. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and listen to music."

I took the glass of juice from Tyler and took a sip. With both of my bags in hand, I went upstairs. I changed out of the dress into underwear and my pajamas. I plugged my laptop back in. Absent mindedly, I took the CD that Kellen/Chase gave me and put it in. The soft music started to play and I sat on the bed, leaning against the wall. By the second song, my eyelids were getting heavy and I fell asleep.


	11. The Truth Again

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!  
Note2: Sorry, I screwed up on the chapter titles...it's all correct now.**

When I awoke, I saw that there was a body curled up on the lounge chair in the room. I grabbed a blanket and walked over to whoever it was. When I got closer, I saw that it was Pogue. I draped the blanket over him and left him be. I was quiet when I got cleaned up and headed downstairs.

I checked myself and saw that it was in the normal range. I thought that I would make pancakes for everyone so I found the ingredients and went about heating up the pan. I wasn't sure who was a coffee drinker or not but I made a pot. It was brewing when the first person came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Aren. How are you feeling?" Tyler asked.

I turned around and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I motioned if he wanted some coffee and he nodded. I poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"So what did you guys end up getting Reid for his birthday? Last night you were going to show him his present and I guess I must have fallen asleep while waiting for you to get back. It doesn't explain why Pogue's curled up on a chair in my room though."

"Aren, what are you talking about?"

"At about 3, you guys went off to show Reid his gift. The girls and I got the cake and ice cream ready for when you got back but you were taking forever. I'm just wandering what you got him that would have kept you so long."

"That wasn't last night. That was the night before."

"No. It's January 1. We celebrated my birthday, then New Year's, and then you took Reid away before we could celebrate his birthday. Why are you saying it's the 2nd when it's the 1st?"

The pancakes that I had poured were burning so I flipped them before scraping them out into the garbage. Tyler came around the island towards me.

"Last night, you and Caleb had a pretty big fight. He told you things and you still didn't believe him. Then later, you started to shake and Reid had to give you some kind of injection."

"No. We watched _Batteries Not Included_ and then _Rosemary's Baby_. I was fine last night. I am this morning and if what you are saying happened, I don't think my morning reading would be normal."

Reid and Sarah were the next ones to join us in the kitchen. Reid poured himself some coffee while Sarah grabbed juice.

"Guys, tell Aren what day it is."

"The 2nd," Reid said.

"No. That's tomorrow. It's January 1st and last night, we had our party."

They all stared at me bug eyed. Soon Caleb, Pogue, and Kate joined us and they all were trying to convince me that it was the 2nd.

"It can't be the 2nd because I have a lunch date with a friend. I'm sure I would have remembered it happening. I don't know what kind of joke you're playing but I'm out of here. Cook breakfast yourself."

I handed the spatula to Tyler and left the kitchen. I went back to my room to grab my coat and bag. I called a taxi company to come and pick me up. I didn't want to be late for my date with Kellen.

"Seriously, Aren, it is January 2nd. You don't remember at all what happened yesterday?" Caleb said, from the doorway.

"Yesterday, Reid and I went grocery shopping before the party. I cooked meatballs and rice. We had our 'Aren & Reid's New Year's Birthday Bash'. OK, I get it. Ha ha. Jokes on Aren."

"Could this be from going low last night?"

"I told Tyler and now I'm telling you, I didn't go low last night," I seethed.

I pushed past Caleb and headed down the staircase.

"You met Kellen and he gave you lilies. You went back to his place and slept with him. When you got back to the manor, we told you the truth about Kellen and who he really is. Who we really are. You were fighting me over every detail. You started to shake and Reid had to jab a syringe into your ass. You stopped shaking and went upstairs to listen to music. We took shifts throughout the night to watch over you in case something else happened. You don't remember any of this?"

"If you're telling me the truth, then I'm missing a whole day and that's not possible. If I did go low but didn't black out, then there's no reason for me to be forgetting it. So, that means I'm not losing a day and didn't go low last night. I'm going out to have lunch with a friend."

I walked across the foyer and saw everyone coming out of the other room. I reached out to the heavy front door and I froze. I tried to extend my hand to the knob to open it but I couldn't do that.

"Aren, trust me. You are missing a day and we're going to find out why."

"What the hell is going on?"

I was turned around to face Caleb and his eyes were black.

"One of the things that we told you last night was about the Covenant."

"I've heard that before. When I was a kid, I overheard Uncle Will talking about it with some other guys."

"What did you hear?" Reid asked, looking at me intently.

"Just that you all were almost ready. I got bored and left."

Caleb's eyes morphed back into his normal eyes and I was able to move again.

"Please. Come sit in the other room and listen to what we have to say."

I obliged and listened to what they supposedly told me 'last' night. How Kellen was a guy named Chase and he was after the powers that the guys had. How he projected us having sex to the guys and how he's willing to kill to get more power.

"So, what does this have to do with me? Why wouldn't he just come after you directly?"

"He did, kind of. The night of Reid's birthday when he ascended, Chase attacked us in the woods. He wasn't a match for 3 fully ascended guys and soon vanished. He's really good at that," Pogue explained.

"This is all too much. I need to go lie down."

Sarah escorted me upstairs to my room where I turned on music. I reclined on the bed trying to make heads and tails of what they just explained.

_So, the guy I've been chatting with is some power grubbing witch…warlock? Nah, from our talks, there's nothing that's screamed killer. Kellen is a nice guy. They must be mistaken,_ I thought.

"Aren, are you OK?" Caleb's girlfriend asked.

"Yeah. I'm just suddenly tired. Maybe from all this," I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

What seemed like a second later, Caleb was shaking me awake. He was crying out my name for me to wake up. I opened my eyes and stared at everyone around me.

"What's the problem? Was I screaming in my sleep or something? Why are you all here? What happened to you guys last night? You promised that you'd only be a few minutes but it was way longer than that."

"What was she doing when you brought her up here?" Caleb asked, turning to Sarah.

"She turned on her music and climbed into bed. After a couple minutes, she said she was tired and was instantly asleep."

Reid grabbed my laptop and opened the DVD/CD player.

"Hey, be nice to my laptop. I don't know what's the problem. It's just _Fall Out Boy_."

"Far from it. There's only your name written on it," Reid offered, holding out the CD to Caleb.

"Where did you get this?"

"I don't know. _Fall Out Boy_ was the last CD I listened to."

"Do you think Chase put some kind of spell on the CD?" Tyler asked.

"Who's Chase?" I asked, getting up off the bed.

I headed over to the dresser to comb my hair. Suddenly someone was beside me and grabbed my arm.

"Hi, guys. Bye," he said, before we both vanished.


	12. The Guys vs KellenChase

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

When I had the chance, I backed away from him.

"Who are you?"

"Well, you know me as Kellen. Everyone else knows me as Chase. Here, maybe this will help."

He flashed his hand at me and I stumbled back when the memories came flooding back. The guys coming back all disheveled, meeting Kellen at the café, going back to his place and sleeping with him, being confronted by the guys, going low and Reid poking me in the ass with a needle, and waking up not remembering any of it.

"So what they said was true? You killed your parents and almost killed Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Caleb. What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I expect the guys to be showing up…right about now," he predicted.

They all appeared near us.

"Chase, this is between you and us. Leave my cousin out of it."

"She's just another way to get to you and I had fun doing her…I mean, it," Chase joked.

"How do you think you can beat us? You're outnumbered. All of us together is no match to you," Reid stated, his eyes black.

"Why do you assume that I haven't thought about that? Caleb has the same amount of power as me and then there's the two of you who have already ascended, leaving baby boy with the least amount of power. While you may be more powerful than me, you're not smarter."

With that, my whole body began to shake. It was like I was having some sort of seizure. I collapsed to the floor and flopped around like a fish. Tyler ran over to me and tried to calm my shaking with his powers. Chase laughed.

"Oh, baby brother, sometimes wearing your heart on your sleeve isn't the best thing to do."

Two fireballs shot out of his fingers. One coming right at Tyler and I; with the other going directly at the guys. Both were deflected and Caleb shot a large energy ball at Chase. He caught it and flung it back at him. Pogue and Reid moved away from Caleb, trying to encircle Chase.

My shakes weren't being calmed by Tyler's powers at all. He tried to hold me down but it didn't work. They just got stronger.

"Where's the syringe? I'll give you the shot," Tyler said.

"This isn't because I'm low. It's him."

Tyler stood up and threw something at Chase, who waved it towards the wall. I saw Reid look at Caleb who looked at Pogue. I'm assuming Pogue looked at Tyler because the next second, they were all shooting either energy or fire balls at Chase. He dropped to the ground and the four balls collided in the air above him. He looked over at me and smirked.

_Let's change it up, shall we?_, I heard him say in my head.

The shaking stopped. I instantly felt cold and saw that I was only in my bra and underwear and then it felt like it did when we were together. I could feel his hands running over my legs, his kisses on my chest, and then his fingers inside me. I knew it was wrong but it felt so God damn right. Without realizing it, I had let a moan escape my lips.

"At least one of you is happy that I'm here," Chase said, standing up.

As I laid wriggling in pleasure, the guys took aim at Chase. Whenever they attacked him, he made me moan and cry out for more. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the invisible fingers running all over my body and the numerous orgasms I was having.

"My God," I cried.

I moved my head to the side so I could see what was going on. The guys had Chase trapped in the middle and attempted to hit him again with energy/fire balls. As another orgasm hit my body, I closed my eyes in pleasure. A second later, it was all over and I was still.

I opened my eyes and looked over. Where Chase had been was now empty. He was gone. Reid who was the closest to me helped me up and gave me his hoodie.

"Damn girl. Having you moan like that made me hard. Too bad I wasn't the one giving it to you," he said.

"Reid," Caleb said sternly.

I stepped over to where Chase had been and found a pile of dust. I kicked at it.

"So he's gone for good right?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get out of here. Sarah and Kate are probably freaking," Pogue said.

I took Tyler's hand and we all phased back to the manor. Sarah, Kate, and Aunt Evelyn were shocked to see us appear, especially me dressed only in Reid's hoodie. Kate ran over to Pogue while Sarah went over to Caleb. I squeezed Tyler's hand.

"Thank you for coming over to help me. I'm sorry that I did what I did."

"It's not your fault, Aren. Chase liked to use the ones we love against us," Tyler said, instantly blushing when he realized what he had said.

"Still, thank you," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

I kissed and thanked Caleb and Pogue. When it came to Reid, I didn't want a repeat of New Year's so I offered him my hand. He shook it and pulled me into a hug. He was the one to kiss me on the cheek.

"Tyler likes you and if you ever hurt him, I'm coming after you," he whispered in my ear.


	13. The End

**Note: I do not own 'The Covenant' but do own my character. If wondering, it's pronounced the word 'are' with an 'n' on the end of it. I do take liberties throughout the story. Enjoy!**

Everything settled down. There weren't any signs that Chase was still alive. I moved into the dorms but a different room. I wasn't going to take any chances staying in Chase's old room. School was a bore but at least I had my friends.

Tyler and I started to date shortly after the incident. He's different than my ex boyfriends, so nice and caring. He carried my books for me since I still had my cast on. He even offered to take notes so that I didn't have to attempt to write with my wrong hand.

Maybe because I didn't want to remember the physical stuff that happened between Chase and I, I got all dressed up for one of our dates. I made a picnic and we ate in my room. I knew that Tyler would eventually give in so I hinted all evening at what I wanted. By the end, he was too hot and bothered to say otherwise. Just like his demeanor, he was caring and gentle with me. So unlike Chase.

When I started to feel sick and nauseous, he brought me Ginger Ale and Gravol to help calm my stomach. By the end of February, it was obvious that what I had wasn't the flu. I confided in Sarah and Kate and we went into town to do some shopping. Then we confined ourselves in my room where I took pregnancy test after pregnancy test. All 5 of them had the same result: POSITIVE.

"I'm pregnant," I told them, sitting between them on my bed.

Sarah rubbed my arm and Kate put her arm around me. They told me it was going to be OK and would work out.

Then I dropped the bomb.

"But whose baby is it?"

**Note2: Well, this is the last chapter. I'm thankful for the reviews and everything. While it is possible to continue this, I thought it would be more shocking to end it like this. I will be writing more for other movies and TV shows. Thanks again for everything. **


End file.
